Passwords
have been a feature of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games from their early builds and releases. :See also: *Artifact Placements *Item Placements *Weapon Placements *Placements (general article) Overview *Although not precisely a Placement many locked doors and safes require the player to enter some form of code to gain access. *These various codes are usually mentioned in articles related to the specific location (q.v.) *In most cases, actually obtaining the password or code is not necessary and the player may approach a given door or safe and gain access if the code is known. *The codes do not change from game to game so a player may gain access to The Darklab or the Sarcophagus if they just happen to 'remember' the code. *Passwords of the 'verbal' type need to become known by the player's actor. In other words, the infoportion needs to be given. This applies to Passwords such as "fimbulweather" and "pizdec". Location by Level :Listed in assumed general order that the player usually visits according to orthodox gameplay. Cordon *The safe at the Military Checkpoint will open if 4-7-1 is entered. Garbage *None, there is no password for the Warrant Officer at the Duty Checkpoint. If you do not have the Agroprom Documents he refuses entry to the Great Metal Factory unless you pay 20,000 Ru or do some more mutant eradication. Agroprom *None. Great Metal Factory *The safe in Petrenko's office will open if 1-2-3 is entered. Forest *None. Dark Valley *The door leading o the Darklab will open if 5-2-7-1 is entered, whether the code has been given or not. *The Monolith Base requires the 'verbal' code "pizdec" obtained from a drunken bandit at the nearby Bandit Base. Darkscape *None. Rostok Factory *The safe at the Duty HQ will open if 4-3-7 is entered. Note that in v1.4005 this is 2-3-4-3. Forgotten *The Mercenary Base requires the 'verbal' code "forgotten" (and not "fimbulweather") this is obtained from either Alex or Geoff Henderson. The second alternative is generally more expensive. Lab X14 *Inside the underground the same door code is required twice. Either door will open if the code 4-5-2-6 is entered. Lab X18 *The global password for locked computers is "top_secret" *The PC near a Freedomer corpse requires the password 9-2-3-1 *The password to unlock the 'hidden gallery' on any PC is gallery Yantar *None. The various doors open if needed and the PCs are already unlocked. Dead City *None. Swamps *None. Oldroad *None. Military Warehouses *The MadDog PC is usually found in an unlocked state, early versions of the game needed the code maddog to open it. Radar *Nomad's safe will open if 2-1-8 is entered. There is no 'super-anomaly' on the way there, just a lot of other anomalies and radiation. *To access the small Radar Underground within the Brain Scorcher compound, a key is needed. This is usually stolen from Milo during the Retrieve the machine for Lukash mission. Outskirts *The safe behind Voronin is accessible in all versions. *The other safe (in front of the player on entering the same office) is bugged in all versions. Technically, the code is 1111 instead of a functional 1-1-1-1 hence inoperable by the player. Lab X7 *Both PCs are unlocked by this stage of the game. Countryside *None. Lost Factory *None. Lab X16 *None. Lab X10 *None. Damned *A code is required to open the door to the rail terminal. 4-1-3-4 will open the door whether the code has been discovered or not. *The "blocked" exit near the snork infestation will remain blocked until Pripyat City has been visited. Then it becomes unlocked but is uni-directional from the sewers to Outskirts. Pripyat *None. Chernobyl NPP *To unlock the door leading to the Sarcophagus level changer the code 4-2-3-7 is required. Sarcophagus *The code to the door to the Stash of legends is 5-9-4-7 Generators *None. Lab X2 *The door code for the penultimate door is 2-3-4-5 and in v1.4007 this needs to be obtained from the "janitor's PC" in the basement. Previous versions only required the code itself. *The safe near the generators PC in the last room opens differently depending upon version: #In v1.30013 - 1.4002 1-2-3 is entered. #In v1.4005 3-2-1-2-3 is entered. #In v1.4007 1-1-1-1 is entered. Generators 2 *None. Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Data Category:Lost Alpha